


The Gift

by Rikerbabe



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Will Riker's relationship with a fellow crew member</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miloowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloowen/gifts).



> This is my first submission of a story that I wrote after being inspired by a few Next Generation episodes. I leave it up to the reader as to who the mystery partner is!

Returning to my quarters, I find a small box on my desk. I reach over to pick it up and the faint scent of Jasmine comes from it. I smile, knowing that the box is from my beloved. I pause between wanting to open it and leaving it the way it is. For weeks now, we have tried to organize the wedding plans and trying to stay focused on the various tasks and responsibilities in our posts here on the Enterprise.

She knows what I like and don't like. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her and she knows it. I would move Heaven and Earth for her. Our life together hasn't always been smooth, but with time it has become better. I so look forward to growing old with her!

Remembering why I returned to my quarters, I chuckle softly and put the box on my nightstand and returned to the day area, to retrieve the mission briefing I had left behind this morning. 

My gift was waiting for me...I'd better go.


End file.
